Rewriting the Future
by Vbabe4
Summary: All is well in NeoTokyo. But a new terror threatens to linger. In order to keep NeoTokyo from danger the senshi must seek out the help of the sailor gemstones! Please R


Rewriting The Future  
  
What unknown things will the Sailor Senshi find out about their future?  
  
Prologue  
  
The dawning sun shone upon a sleeping girl bright as the silver crystal. Usagi woke up and, gazed through her open window sleepily. She didn't know how it got open and, she didn't care. The warmth of the morning sun grazed on her back like a sweet melody. It felt good to her. Having just woken up from a dream Usagi sat to think about it. She had a dream that her and the other senshi weren't the Sole protectors of the earth and some other senshi took over. Those senshi having more capability and, power superior to them. She shook the dream out of her head figuring it was that last scoop of Ben & Jerry's Death by Chocolate ice cream she ate last night. She uncovered herself from the bunny quilt and draped the curtains of her canopy bed. She got out of the bed and began to stretch. Then picking up her clothes made her way to her bathroom to take a nice long shower. As she walked down the hall towards the bathroom she stared into what was now the guestroom open-heartedly. She then grasped a memory of her future child Chibi-Usa. It had been 3 years since they all fought Galaxia and Chibi-Usa went back to the 30th century. It had been a long and painful fight with the Starlights by their sides. Knowing that she would once again be with her daughter she still longed for her presence. She walked slowly away from the room and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. Suddenly she fell into a trance, not caring about anyone but the warm drops of water pelting down her back.  
  
* * * *  
  
Found in the middle of a haunted forest lay an isolated glade. Peaceful and quiet it lent out a graceful beauty. Mysteriously it became misted as a cloaked figure appeared at the edge of the glade. Slowly the figure moved forward perilously close to the edge, tittering slightly as it peered in the crystalline depths of the blue water. It moved its arms out to grab the glade then chanting something frantically beneath its breath it raised the glade up above its head. Suddenly out of nowhere came a blinding silvery light. Unable to see anything it blasted the light toward two unruly figures that was set to be its apparent targets. The blast forced off the cloak hood revealing a beautiful blonde with Emerald green streaks in her hair. The figures she was aiming at quickly jumped, but failed to see the energy blast double back. With an instant the figures that had looked to be a two girls wearing long silver dresses were stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't move. But the attack took its toll on the dazzling beauty and sent her tumbling to the ground in pain. She managed to use her last ounce of energy to transport her and the others (who were hiding unseen by the request of the beauty) to the present. Suddenly a weaker blast of energy lifted them all up and sent them through a light filled hole. They were going, traveling back to the present. To Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
None of the Sailor Senshi are mine. (I would be rolling in dough if they were ^_^) So I do not make a prophet off of my fic. I have 2 cents is the suspension of suing me rising? However, there are some characters in the story that are mine. Please do not use them (who would -_-) unless you have permission. There is also a little bit of Japanese in the story. If you cannot speak Japanese or read it contact me. Thanx for reading my boring disclaimer and Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Property of the S and S program  
  
  
  
Ps- If you do not know some of the sm characters names here they are in translation  
  
Usagi- Serena Minako-Mina (Although I often use Mina instead) Makoto- Lita (sometimes used as Mako-chan) Ami- Amy (Sometimes used as Ami-chan) Rai- Ray Michiru- Michelle Haruka- Amara Setsuna- Trista Hotaru- Hotaru Chibi Usa- Rini Shingo- Sammy (Usagi's brother) Naru- Molly Umino- Melvin (Geek boy with weird glasses) 


End file.
